


Enough Said

by voicesofreasons



Series: Shameless Shorts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicesofreasons/pseuds/voicesofreasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only color to fear is red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough Said

**Author's Note:**

> Written um at the end of Season 2 I think.

When Mickey was younger and more naive he truly believed that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Worse, and slightly ironic, he believed his dad was like a superhero or something; like a modern day batman, he had weapons hidden all over the house and was always sneaking off to handle "business".

It was probably around the time Mickey was 8 that he realized his dad wasn't completely on the up and up. It might have been when he and walked in on his dad pounding some poor bastard to pieces, when he watched the cops storm his house and drag his dad out or it could have been when his dad had actually let someone put a down payment on some drugs with their fucking five year old son.

Whatever actually caused it didn't matter. Mickey had learned that his father probably wasn't the best guy in the world.

 

On some level Mickey was glad that he was family because that saved him from the brute of his father.

However if his father was angry enough nothing could stop him. He found that out when he was 14 and his dad beat the shit out of him. He couldn't even remember what it was about, but he was laid up in a hospital bed for the first part of that month with pieces of his memory gone and other parts faded.

He could barely remember Mandy when she came to visit and paid the bill with some of the family's emergency fund (read: stolen money). She was only 11 but more mature than any little kid was supposed to be at that time. She had ignored the fact that he barely knew who she was and had bounced onto his bed and began chattering on about anything that crossed her mind.

He did however immediately feel immense terror the one time his dad came. He could even remember the visit with stunning clarity considering the amount of drugs he'd been given. His dad had walked in with Mandy, sat on the empty bed beside Mickey's, and lit a cigarette despite the warnings from the nurse. They had sat listening to Mandy ramble on about the girls in her elementary school for about half an hour.

When the nurse had called out to Mandy, probably because she was scared of his dad too, they had sat in silence. Soon after, his dad started his fourth cigarette and stood up stretching his limbs. Mickey had involuntarily flinched. His dad had stared at him for a few seconds with a slight sneer on his face then looked him over.

He had inhaled the cigarette then dropped a pack of them on Mickey's table along with a lighter. As he exhaled he said 'Sorry son' before walking out of the room and never coming back.

Mickey had lied to the nurse and told her his dad had forgotten them. When Mickey played with the lighter at night all he could see was the fists raining down on him, laying in a pool of his own blood. He was surprised he was alive. He wondered how they had explained it to the doctors. He wondered if anyone had dared to ask. His dad had used him as an ashtray. He wondered what he had done.

 

Mickey didn't protect Mandy like he should have. It kind of pissed him off that she didn't need it. Their dad fucking loved her. She was his little girl who could do no wrong. According to his dad she was also the only one who knew how to actually do something. He always found himself thinking that she was safe in the house in a way he wasn't and never could be. He didn't figure that out until he found himself attracted to another guy.

It was unfortunate the guy's recently deceased dad had owed them money. It was more unfortunate they had caught the guy with another boy. Mickey hit harder for a different reason than his brothers.

The guy had survived though, you can't pay back money if you're dead. But the guy was unable to speak and his hands were permanently unusable. They were siphoning money from his disability checks to pay off the loan and who would talk if they took a little more than they were supposed to. The guy sure wouldn't be talking anytime soon.

They were both fifteen.

 

Mickey was careful, remarkably careful, to hide his preference from his dad. He was sure that something had gotten him almost killed all those years ago. He still had the scars. It was Gallagher that threw that shit out the window and stomped on it.

He wasn't even sure how it happened. One moment he's going after the kid for messing with Mandy, which was suspicious enough really. The next moment he's got this kid fucking him into every available surface.

The first time he went to jail really should have been a wakeup call, but the moment he got out and saw Ian standing there with his sister he was ready to fuck it all up all over again. The kid was damn near addictive and after spending 6 months in a cell, jerking off to the memory surrounded by hundreds of dudes, Mickey was ready to go.

His sense of caution was really screwed, which is probably what happens when you see red and don't stop. I mean how else do you get caught fucking twice in the same damn place.

 

So yeah Mickey was damn terrified.

Ian might have been lucky enough to have an understanding or too drunk to care father but Mickey wasn't and Frank liked to talk. Worse than that you couldn't even threaten the fucker cause who even knew if he would remember once he was high off his ass.

Many people had died over shit Frank Gallagher had let spill and Mickey wasn't going to become one of them. Then the kid had to go and cry like he didn't already know what that did to Mickey. He couldn't kill Frank with the memory of tears in Ian's fucking eyes. So he punched a cop to give himself an alibi and landed in jail a-fucking-gain because of that kid crying.

Sitting in a cell again, the shortest time in his record, he thought of Ian. Ian was a fucking flame. He made him remember all of the shit he had gone through just to throw it all away for this fucking kid. He remembered when he was eight, and when he was fourteen, and when he was fifteen and now and every moment in between.

He couldn't bring himself to believe that he wouldn't relive every fucking moment with Ian. He couldn't even bring himself to believe that he wouldn't get into this shit with Ian again if he had half the chance.

He hoped Ian hated him. He hoped he never got out of jail. Oh hell he was lying again.

**Author's Note:**

> Also unedited from ffn.


End file.
